


Czas, pieniądze i miłość

by DarcydAngouleme



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dorosłe sprawy tylko dla dorosłych, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcydAngouleme/pseuds/DarcydAngouleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedno ze wspomnień Ezio mocno związane z Sofią Sartor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czas, pieniądze i miłość

Kiedyś miałem czas, pieniądze i miłość.  
Teraz czas ucieka, pieniądze straciły wartość, a miłość umarła.  
Byłem pewien, że wyjazd do Konstantynopola, będzie ostatnią z moich podróży. Miałem 51 lat i byłem zmęczony.  
Zmęczony uciekaniem, chowaniem się w cieniu, a nawet ratowaniem niewinnych istnień. Przerażała mnie obojętność, która zalewała moje serce. Nie patrzyłem na krzywdę z gniewem i rozczuleniem, a irytacją i zniecierpliwieniem. Stawałem się kimś, kogo się obawiałem, kiedy moje przedramię po raz pierwszy objęły sprzączki ukrytego ostrza.  
Yusuf pokazywał mi cuda, jakie tworzyła kompilacja dwóch odmiennych kultur. Czego nie było w Konstantynopolu, tego nie było na świecie. Mówił, że to Miasto Cudów, a ja mu uwierzyłem. Modliłem się chciwie do Boga o Cud. Rozglądałem się, przemierzałem miasto wzdłuż i wszerz. Infiltrowałem wszystkie środowiska, czekając, aż nagłe uczucie przeszyje moją duszę, serce zakołacze, a myśli staną. Nic jednak takiego się nie stało. Straciłem nadzieję i powróciłem do obowiązków. I właśnie wtedy, kiedy już nie szukałem, nie łudziłem się, znalazłem.  
Widziałem ją wcześniej na statku, którym płynąłem. Była tak zaczytana, że nie miałem serca jej przerywać. Miała dobrze mi znany wyraz twarzy. Jej oczy błyszczały, jak oczy mego przyjaciela Leonarda da Vinci. Kiedy odnalazłem ją, aby pomogła mi odszyfrować mapę dzienników Niccolo Polo, i spojrzałem na jej przelęknioną, ale zaintrygowaną twarz, stanąłem, zaniemówiłem, zastygłem. Przechyliła głowę, aby móc zerknąć pod mój kaptur. Ustąpiłem kroku, wyjaśniłem sytuację, siląc się na stanowczy, aczkolwiek uprzejmy ton.  
Miałem 51 lat, a ona zaledwie 34. Jednak przy niej znów poczułem się jakbym miał 20 lat. Długo zbierałem się, aby opowiedzieć jej kim jestem i jaka jest moja przeszłość. Spodziewałem się, że wypchnie mnie za drzwi, bo krzepy i odwagi jej nie brakło, i zamknie je dla mnie. Ona jednak podeszła, powoli, ostrożnie dotknęła mojego ramienia i użaliła się nad moim losem.  
Zdałem sobie wtedy sprawę z tego, że szukając Cudu, płoszymy go.  
Tamtego dnia było już późno, jednak chciałem zobaczyć ten błysk ekscytacji na jej twarzy, usłyszeć okrzyk zachwytu. Wślizgnąłem się cicho do sklepu i zniknąłem pośród półek, widząc, że Sofia zajęta jest rozmową z klientem. Był to mężczyzna znacznie ode mnie młodszy, o miłej twarzy, zadbanych szatach. Dyskutowali o księdze, którą trzymał w dłoni. Szatynka pochylała się ku niemu, aby zobaczyć wskazywany przez niego tekst. Widziałem jak jest podekscytowana. Mówiła szybko, często gestykulowała. Moje serce ukłuła zazdrość, a pewność siebie zniknęła. Naiwnie byłem przekonany, że tylko ja potrafię ją tak zainteresować. Usunąłem się głębiej w cień przy akompaniamencie jej cichego śmiechu. Chciałem poczekać, aż wyjdzie, jednak moje stare serce za bardzo bolało.  
Wróciłem następnego dnia, zastałem ją zmęczoną, zaspaną i nieco obolałą. Siedziała sztywno na krześle, podpierając czoło o dłonie. Kiedy zapukałem w jedną z półek uniosła głowę.  
\- Ezio! - Zawołała z uśmiechem. - Czy masz kolejną księgę? - Zapytała zrywając się z krzesła i zapominając o obolałym ciele.  
Podałem jej księgę.  
\- Wyglądasz na zmęczoną.  
\- Jeden projekt pochłonął mnie bez reszty. Byłam zbyt podekscytowana, żeby usnąć.  
\- Chodzi o księgę, którą otrzymałaś wczoraj od tego młodego mężczyzny? - Włoszka spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Jestem Asasynem.  
Zaśmiała się, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Tak. Zawierała listy dowódców armii spod Troi, oczywiście jeśli była autentyczna. Ale! Twoje księgi są równie tajemnicze i niesamowite.  
Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc jej pawie oko. Nagle spoważniała na twarzy i podeszła do mnie bliżej niż kiedykolwiek.  
\- Czy coś się stało? Wyglądasz na strapionego.  
\- To nic takiego, przyjaciółko.  
Uśmiechnąłem się, jednak nie zadowoliło jej to. Miała zmarszczone brwi w ten swój unikatowy, uroczy sposób. Gdybym był chociaż 10 lat młodszy...  
\- Czy to coś związanego z Bractwem?  
\- Nie, to raczej sprawa osobista, ale - Uniosłem nieco ton. – Nic o co musiałabyś się martwić. Może i jestem stary, ale nie niedołężny.  
\- Nikt nie powiedział, że jesteś stary. - Wyszeptała unosząc kącik ust.  
Zagryzłem wewnętrzną część policzka, raniąc go, aby tylko nie wpić się łakomie w jej usta. Resztki samokontroli pozwoliły mi na wyjście ze sklepu i ucieczkę.  
Ezio Auditore da Firenze, dawniej znany jako kobieciarz i częsty wizytator dziewczęcych łóżek, uciekł przed kokietującą go kobietą. Kokietującą? Czy ona mnie kokietowała, czy po prostu była miła? Czy miłość do niej sprawiła, że nie potrafiłem poprawnie odczytać jej intencji? Kokietowała czy też nie?  
\- Mistrzu, wydajesz się czym zakłopotany. - Powiedział Yusuf siadając koło mnie w kryjówce.  
\- Przemyślenia starego człowieka. - Powiedziałem z uśmiechem, zsuwając kaptur z głowy.  
Yusuf zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- Starego człowieka? Uczniowie mówią, że gdyby nie to, że Mistrza znają, po kondycji i prędkości daliby Mistrzowi 25 lat, nie więcej!  
\- Lata pracy. - Westchnąłem ciężko.  
\- Pierwszy raz zdajesz się kryć za swoim wiekiem, Mistrzu. - Turek usiadł bokiem na kanapie, przodem do mnie.  
Spojrzałem na niego z uniesioną brwią.  
\- Taka prawda! Od razu widać, że nie jesteś ze mną szczery, Ezio.  
Za każdym razem kiedy mówił do mnie po imieniu, rozczulało mnie to. Brzmiał trochę jak mój zmarły przed trzydziestu paru laty brat Frederico.  
\- Cóż, chodzi o kobietę...  
\- Sofię? - Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony. - Ploteczki, ploteczki! Myślisz, ile tu jest plotkujących kobiet?  
\- Kobiet czy bab? - Spojrzałem na niego znacząco.  
\- Lubię plotkować, ale nie jestem babą! - Obruszył się nieco. - Więc chodzi o Sofię. I co dalej?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to nieodpowiednie, abym szukał u niej domu.  
Yusuf od razu zrozumiał o czym mówię.  
Asasyni nie mają domów. Asasyni mają kryjówki.  
Zamyślił się na moment spoglądając za okno.  
\- Wygląda na raczej poradną kobietkę. Widziałem raz jak groziła krzesłem grupie mężczyzn, ha, ha! Uciekali szybciej niż złodziej przed Janczarem!  
Zaśmiałem się krótko.  
\- Jest silna.  
\- I odważna, lojalna, kompetentna, inteligentna i piękna. - Wyliczył Turek. - Idealna kandydatka na żonę Mistrza Asasynów.  
\- Yusuf...  
\- Ewentualnie cię pobije. - Palnął.  
Obaj wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Już wyobraziłem sobie siebie uciekającego przed rzucanymi przedmiotami.  
\- Ewentualnie.  
Zebrałem się na odwagę i, pilnowany przed Yusufa, odwiedziłem Sofię w jej sklepie. Było już ciemno, a ona siedziała przy biurku i pracowała. Zwyczajowo zapukałem w półkę, a ona spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem.  
\- Ezio! W czym mogę służyć? Jeszcze nie skończyłam tłumaczyć księgi, przepraszam.  
\- Nie szkodzi, Sofio. Nie przyszedłem tu w interesach. Raczej towarzysko.  
Sofia zmarszczyła jedną brew, jednak uśmiechnęła się po chwili.  
\- Towarzysko. - Powtórzyła.  
\- Będziesz miała coś przeciwko spacerowi?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie odmówię tak atrakcyjnemu mężczyźnie.  
\- Widziałaś kiedyś moją twarz? - Zapytałem z uśmiechem.  
\- Tajemniczość jest atrakcyjna. I ekscytująca.  
Wyszliśmy razem na niemalże opustoszałe ulice Konstantynopola. Nie wiem czy Bractwo wyświadczyło mi przysługę, czy miałem po prostu szczęście. Szliśmy powoli, ramię w ramię. Opowiadaliśmy sobie o naszych podróżach, doświadczeniach, przeżyciach. Nasze ciche głosy i szmer zasypiającego miasta tworzył magiczną atmosferę, która dostając się do moich nozdrzy, upijała mnie. Czułem się tak lekko, jak przed 40 laty. Nasze ramiona stykały się. W przypływie odwagi, objąłem palcami jej dłoń, a ona zacisnęła ją i spojrzała na mnie z uśmiechem i rumieńcem, prawie nie widocznym w półmroku. Pociągnęła mnie ku dziedzińcowi, ku ogrodom, gdzie usiedliśmy i zwyczajnie chłonęliśmy obecność tej drugiej osoby. Palce splecione, serca zsynchronizowane, oddechy ciche, szepczące słowa, które ugrzęzły w naszych gardłach.  
\- Ezio. - Powiedziała cicho, jakby bojąc się, że ktoś usłyszy.  
Byliśmy jednak sami. Spojrzałem w bok, a ona chwyciła dłońmi mój kaptur. Nakryłem jej dłonie swoimi i ściągnąłem go. Sofia bystrymi oczami rejestrowała każdy centymetr mojej twarzy. Podparłem się prawą ręką i nachyliłem ku niej. Nie odsunęła się. Wyszła na przeciw.  
Przymknąłem oczy, czując niemalże zapomnianą pieszczotę. Jej miękkie usta nakryły moje. Niepewnie ułożyła ręce na moich barkach, ja kciukiem lewej dłoni potarłem jej ciepły policzek. Myśli zastygły, serce zakołatało, a całe moje jestestwo przeszedł dreszcz ekscytacji. Uchyliła wargi w odpowiedzi na moją niemą prośbę. Pociągnąłem ją ku sobie, kiedy nasze pocałunki stały się gorętsze. Jej tułów napierał na mój, jej nogi spoczęły na moich udach. Położyłem się, czując jej słodki ciężar na sobie. Ułożyła dłonie na moich szorstkich policzkach, a ja objąłem ją w talii. W pewnym momencie zachichotała. Spojrzałem na nią pytająco.  
\- Twoja broda mnie łaskocze. - Powiedziała zawstydzona.  
Zaśmiałem się gardłowo i uniosłem twarz, aby potrzeć brodą jej szyję. Ponownie zachichotała. Czułem się jak dwudziestolatek. Przewróciłem nas I podparłem ramiona po obu jej stronach. Patrzyła na mnie rozognionym wzrokiem. Objęła mnie w karku i pociągnęła do leniwego pocałunku. Była taka młoda, ciepła i kochająca.  
\- Ezio. - Westchnęła kiedy ucałowałem jej nagi obojczyk.  
Spojrzałem na nią czule i ucałowałem w czoło.  
\- Chodź.  
Wstała, wzięła moją dłoń i nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku zaprowadziła mnie do swojego sklepu, do swojej sypialni. Tam stała się o wiele śmielsza. Zaczęła delikatnie szarpać moją zbroję, którą po chwili wspólnymi siłami zdjęliśmy i niedbale odrzuciliśmy w bok. Jej oczy chłonęły każdy odkrywany skrawek mojego ciała. Kiedy poczuła, jak rozwiązuję jej gorset, przylgnęła do mnie i wargami drażniła jabłko Adama. Zagryzłem wargę, próbując na ślepo poluzować wiązania i zsunąć z niej ciężką suknię. Kiedy opadła do jej kostek, wyszła z niej, a ja ściągnąłem górną część mojej szaty. Ułożyliśmy się na łóżku, całując tak delikatnie i czule, że czułem zbierające się pod powiekami łzy. Nie wiedziałem, czy ona czuje, że ją kocham tak bardzo, jak ja czułem, że ona mnie kocha. Zawisłem nad nią i zacząłem składać pocałunki na jej miękkiej, młodej skórze. Odchylała głowę, szepcząc moje imię.  
\- Sofia. - Ucałowałem jej rozchylone usta. - Pozwolisz?  
Chwyciłem rąbek jej bielizny. Spojrzała na mnie z ufnością.  
\- Tobie na wszystko.  
Pocałowałem ją namiętnie i zacząłem rozwiązywać gorset, który w końcu opadł na ziemię kilka metrów od łóżka. Calzoni wkrótce zsunęło się z talii Sofii. Szarpnęła moje spodnie. Spełniłem jej niemą prośbę i pozbyłem się ostatnich elementów ubioru.  
Wtuliła się we mnie tak ufnie i uroczo, że nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ucałowała moje śmiejące się usta i zjechała nieco niżej przegryzając skórę na barku.  
\- Niebezpiecznie. - Wymruczałem.  
\- Lubię tak.  
Spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy. Nakryłem jej nieco drżące ciało swoim, podpierając się na jednym łokciu, aby jej nie przygnieść. Jej nogi rozchyliły się, a ja znalazłem się pomiędzy nimi. Wolną dłonią zacząłem masować jej ciało od ramion, przez klatkę piersiową, brzuch, aż do ud. Zadrżała kiedy dotknąłem ich wewnętrznej części. Kciukiem potarłem skórę pokrytą włosami łonowymi. Instynktownie objęła mnie w talii nogami, a w szyi ramionami. Ostrożnie wsunąłem w nią pierwszy palec, na co ona przegryzła wargę. Całowałem jej czoło, powieki, policzki, nos i usta, żeby jakoś przeprosić za powodowany ból. Kiedy wsunąłem drugi, ścisnęła moją szyję i syknęła do ucha.  
\- Sofia. Sofia. Sofia. - Szeptałem jej czule do ucha, a on rozluźniała się kiedy zacząłem drugą ręką gładzić i drapać jej plecy.  
Kiedy wsunąłem trzeci palec wgryzła się w swoje palce, tłumiąc cichy krzyk. Pocałowałem jej ucho i przegryzłem płatek, później pocałowałem skórę zaraz za jej uchem i poczułem jak się rozluźnia. Zacząłem delikatnie poruszać palcami, rozszerzać ją.  
\- Ezio… - Powiedziała chrapliwie.  
Paznokciami delikatnie drażniła moje łopatki i kręgosłup. Opuszkami drugiej ręki delikatnie, na granicy czucia, pieściła mój kark. Zamruczałem i potarłem brodę o jej szyję, na co ona zachichotała, rozluźniając się zupełnie, co pozwoliło mi na jej głębszą penetrację. Jęknęła zaskoczona, kiedy zacząłem masować kciukiem jej łechtaczkę. Słyszałem, jak moje palce wsuwają się w jej wnętrze.  
\- Ezio... - Powiedziała błagalnie.  
Usadowiłem się wygodniej, na kolanach, między jej nogami, naparłem na nią tak, że położyła się na całych plecach i zawisłem nad nią.  
\- Proszę…  
Potarłem wilgotnymi dłońmi moją nabrzmiałą erekcję i ustawiłem się.  
\- Sofia.  
\- Tylko twoja, Ezio. - Wyszeptała.  
Zacząłem napierać i wkrótce wsunąłem się nieco w jej pochwę. Objęła mnie mocniej w talii i karku, a palce drugiej dłoni zacisnęła na moich włosach. Zatrzymałem się, dysząc. Ona oddychała o wiele głośniej, drażniąc gorącym oddechem moje ucho i kark. Kiedy pchnąłem głębiej w nią, paznokciami podrażniła skórę mojej głowy, co sprawiło, że ponownie szarpnąłem ku jej wnętrzu. Krzyknęła zaskoczona tym ruchem. Scałowałem jej słone łzy i szeptałem słowa przeprosin. W końcu mocniej zacisnęła nogi na mojej talii, dając znak, abym kontynuował. Zacząłem na nią napierać, aż w końcu wypełniłem całą jej pochwę. Skoro tylko zaczęła się rozluźniać zacząłem rytmiczne ruchy biodrami. Kiedy czułem, jak nabiera powietrza, aby coś powiedzieć, przyspieszałem.  
Wezgłowie łóżka uderzało cicho o ścianę, a materac skrzypiał pod nami. Te odgłosy, w akompaniamencie jej westchnień, jęków i domagających się krzyków, tworzyły najbardziej erotyczną kompozycję.  
Jej paznokcie wbiły się w skórę na moich łopatkach, a spływający po rankach pot, drażnił je. W końcu zacząłem czuć, jak jej wnętrze zaciska się na mnie.  
\- Sofia...  
\- We mnie, Ezio. Pozwalam.  
Nagle jej ciało wygięło się w łuk, a mięśnie zacisnęły się na mojej erekcji, co sprawiło, że wytrysnąłem w jej wnętrzu. Wydawała z siebie głośny krzyk zabarwiony moim imieniem, podczas gdy ja czule szeptałem wprost do jej ucha.  
Leżeliśmy obok siebie ze splecionymi nogami. Jedną ręką podpierałem swoją głowę, a druga spoczywała na talii kobiety. Jej dłonie delikatnie kreśliły blizny i mięśnie na moim torsie. Patrzyłem z uśmiechem na jej zmęczoną, ale skoncentrowaną twarz.  
\- Co takiego fascynującego jest w tych bliznach? - Zapytałem.  
Ucałowała jedną z nich, sprawiając, że zadrżałem.  
\- Każda z nich zawiera w sobie historię, którą już znam lub jeszcze nie poznałam. Są cennym zapiskiem twoich dziejów, a więc muszę poznać każdą z nich, aby moc w pełni poznać ciebie.  
Pocałowała szybko moje usta, po czym przysunęła się do mnie bliżej, a ja słysząc jej zwalniający oddech, ucałowałem czubek jej głowy i pozwoliłem sobie zasnąć, czując jej rękę sunącą po mojej talii, a później plecach.  
\- Kocham cię, Sofio.  
\- A ja kocham ciebie. - Usłyszałem nim zasnąłem.  
Bez snów, bez marzeń, bez pragnień. Ponieważ wszystkie sny, marzenia i pragnienia leżały tuż obok mnie, zmęczone, ale mam nadzieję, że szczęśliwe.

***

Desmondowi było naprawdę głupio, że oglądał tę scenę. Było w niej tyle intymności, miłości i czułości, że nie powinna być ona oglądana przez innych. Była skarbem Ezio, on był intruzem depczącym świętość. Włoch stał jednak przed nim z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie przejmuj się takimi rzeczami. Jesteśmy rodziną, Dezmund.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, słysząc twardy akcent w swoim imieniu.  
\- Myślę, że Sofia nie będzie zła. Trochę by się zawstydziła, trochę marudziła, ale to kochająca kobieta.  
\- Ewentualnie by mnie pobiła. - Powiedział Amerykanin, wywołując u starego Mistrza głośną salwę śmiechu.  
\- Ewentualnie.  
\- Gdzie teraz idziesz? Jak już stąd znikniesz?  
\- Do Domu. Do Sofii i Flavii. Nie mogę ich zostawić samych z całą winiarnią.  
Desmond czuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło, jak łzy podchodzą pod powieki.  
\- Nie płacz, synu.  
Włoch podszedł do młodszego Asasyna, który wybuchnął płaczem, i objął mocno, jak ojciec syna. Desmond szlochał bezwstydnie, czując się błogo w ciepłych i bezpiecznych, a może i nawet ojcowskich ramionach.  
\- Pamiętaj, że ja, Sofia i Flavia bardzo cię kochamy i że jako twoja rodzina, zawsze będziemy stali po twojej stronie. Swoim ojciec się nie przejmuj, to jego sposób na pokazywanie, że się martwi.  
Desmond przytaknął. Odsunęli się od siebie, a Ezio przeczesał włosy młodszego mężczyzny.  
\- Powodzenia, synu. Wierzymy w ciebie, synu.

***

Desmond obudził się i usiadł w śpiworze.  
\- Desmond? - Chłopak uniósł szkliste oczy na stojącego Shauna, którego twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie. - Koszmar?  
\- Nie. - Powiedział łamliwym głosem. - Raczej smutny sen o pożegnaniu.  
Shaun uniósł brew, jednak machnął ręką i wrócił do swojego śpiwora.  
\- Śpij, Connor sam sobie nie poradzi.  
\- Wiem. Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc. - Desmond uśmiechnął się słysząc odpowiedź gburowatego przyjaciela. - Miłych snów.  
Uśmiech na jego oczach poszerzył się.  
\- Wzajemnie.


End file.
